


What about fireworks?

by chocolate_crisps



Series: Memory lake [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 77-B being a disaster, Birthday Party, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday Hajime, Hinata Hajime's Birthday, Komaeda and Mioda's friendship, Komaeda trying to be good boyfriend, M/M, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, post side:hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_crisps/pseuds/chocolate_crisps
Summary: Live on Jabberwock Island is peaceful and idyllic, if not for the rainy season. The only problem? The New Year is approaching and with that - someone's birthday.Or, Komaeda repays his boyfriend for the last time and tries to make a gift for him
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Memory lake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	What about fireworks?

The sound of droplets hitting the window from the outside made itself at home in the cottages occupied by the inhabitants of Jabberwock Island. Nothing weird, considering that the rainy season had started. Hinata liked this time of the year, mainly because his friends would tune down and just spend their time inside, instead of running around the whole Island like a bunch of wild animals that Tanaka didn't domesticate (yet). The rainy season, however, didn't mean that there was no work. Hinata still had to find how to use their supplies in a way that would be the most resourceful and buy stuff from the land that they couldn't produce. Seriously, he had even started considering if selling Hanamura's "ready-to-go" meals would be a good idea to pay off for all the stuff that his people were destroying. And maybe to bribe Naegi to give the Kuzuryuu twins a scholarship or something, because he can't with them and that panther. One more destroyed boat and he'll-

"Hinata-kun!"

Before Hajime could spiral into his madness, Komaeda invited himself into the office, waving on his way to Koizumi sitting at the desk in the other corner of the room - barely visible through the mountains of papers she'd been working through. She raised her hand in greeting, not averting her eyes from the diagrams she analyzed and writing something on the other paper.

"Hey, Komaeda..." Hinata mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. Were there three or six pages in front of him? He couldn't tell. "Nice to see you. Please, tell me it's nothing urgent."

"It's nothing urgent?" Komaeda repeated, tilting his head to the side. The two workers sighed in relief, happy for the lack of intervention on the behalf of Saionji, Mioda, twins, Souda's creations or another episode of Real life Smash Brothers (they shouldn't have shown that game to Owari).

"Don't scare me like that!" Koizumi said from her place, rummaging through some files. "I had a bad feeling since this morning. I could swear you had something to say."

"Well, I do." Komaeda laid down on top of one of the more stable papers the box with still steaming _takoyaki_. Koizumi raised her eyes on him, half shocked half suspicions, asking him quietly what was going on. "Saionji said that: she won't let her clothes get wet but you have to eat something warm, since you're working so hard. I'm delivering this in her place."

"That's nice. Thanks for the meal~" Koizumi picked one and put it into her mouth, swooning at the taste of her food. "Thank you, Komaeda."

He didn't say anything but smiled, accepting that he was able to make her happy even in such a small way.

"Do you have one for me?" asked hopefully Hinata, with his head on the desk and ready to take a nap any time he'll blink. Sadly, Komaeda shook his head, confirming thus Hinata's bad luck. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would like one."

"It's okay... I won't starve or anything."

He wasn't jealous, absolutely _not!_ He didn't want his boyfriend to bring him food. No. _Absolutely not_. Like, not _even_ a little. That was a too predictable thing to do. _Way_ too predictable. And why was Komaeda still here if he didn't bring him food?

"Do you need something?"

"No, but..." Komaeda halted, looking down at his artificial hand and twisting his fingers. "Would you like to... go on a walk? With me?" he asked hopefully after a second and Hinata's heart did _not_ skip a beat at the sight of that face.

"I'd love to, but I have to-"

"Go," Koizumi ordered from her place, stuffing another _takoyaki_ into her mouth. "We have a break, afterall."

"Since when?!" Hinata yelled, rising his head quickly from the desk, scattering around some of his papers with this action.

"Since your boyfriend gave me lunch."

Oh, she had to shove it into his face. Yes Koizumi, rub that salt into his wounds.

"Also, you need one." She used the stick she was holding to point at him. "You came here before me and left only twice for a toilet break. Go and relax a bit. You've earned it."

"Koizumi-san, you're so nice!" proclaimed Komaeda, looking at the tired girl in awe and practically shining eyes. Hinata threw the broken in half pencil he had been holding to the bin next to him. "Thank you for allowing me to have Hinata-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah. Take him before I change my mind," she said jokingly, waving with her hand.

Komaeda, who probably was convinced that it was actually a threat, caught Hinata's wrist and pulled him out of the chair only to run out of the room as fast as possible. Koizumi simply rolled her eyes, chewing her food and wondering when she'll get a nice relationship like Hinata did.

***

Hinata bumped into, huffing like a racing dog, Komaeda once they stopped at the hotel's entrance. He let him catch his breath, before he would start asking him questions.

"A walk?" Instead of answering, Komaeda turned his head to the side ashamed. "You really want to have a walk in _that_ weather?" Hinata pointed at the wall of rain outside that he didn't want to step into.

"I like rain," Komaeda said softly, squeezing one of his arms. "It calms me down. And..."

"And-what?"

"And I wanted to spend some time with you."

" _Ugh!_ " Hinata could feel his face turning red and he couldn't blame it on the weather. Or the air conditioning. Damn it, Souda! "F-For real?"

"Yes, why else would I come here?"

"To deliver food for Koizumi?"

"That was an excuse and diversion. I thought you would notice."

"I can't read your mind, you have to give me a signal, or something."

"It sure feels different." 

Komaeda reached for one of the umbrellas in the stand next to the doors. They made them using Kamukura's knowledge of ancient Asia. Saionji was their biggest fan, since they looked so traditional (not enough to let Hinata off the hook for breaking up with Koizumi, though).

"Are we going?" Komaeda asked, stepping outside with one hand reaching out to him. "Hajime-kun?"

That was the last straw. Hinata could pretend that he was tough but once Komaeda would call him by his first name, something inside him would turn and he simply would follow his boyfriend into almost anything. He was glad that the effect wasn't one-sided.

Hinata gripped the exchanged hand and with a sigh took his place at Komaeda's side under the umbrella, as the world around them was turning into the ocean. It's not like he disliked rain but Hinata wouldn't certainly be the first to dance in it. He knows how it is to take care of a bunch of people with a cold (did happen, more than once) and didn't wish to relive it. Although, Hinata had to admit that it was very intimate to walk while being surrounded by a wall of rain - almost like the two of them existed in a small bubble where nothing could disturb them. If he was thinking like this, then Hinata could reluctantly agree that walking in the rain was nice. At least it was better than work! His brain quickly changed from counting the resources to counting droplets, which was a lot more relaxing.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Hinata asked, taking the umbrella from Komaeda's hands to better cover themselves. The fact that Komaeda purposefully let one on his shoulders get wet was infuriating him.

"Not particularly," Komaeda answered, shrugging with shoulders. "Anywhere you'll go, I'll follow."

"Was that you flirting or- guess what, never mind.” Hinata shook his head, wrapping his free arm around Komaeda’s waist. “Let's go somewhere you want, since you pulled me out already."

"But-"

"Komaeda..."

"...the cliffs," Komaeda answered after noticing annoyance in Hinata's tired voice. "There's some rainbows and I would like to see them with you. If that's not a problem?"

"Yeah, whatever. Cliffs it is, then."

A walk up the hills wasn't pleasant even when the sun was out. They were only going there if they needed to check one of the radio towers. Well, at least at the beginning. Later few had decided that jumping off from the cliffs was funny enough to climb at them even during the biggest temperatures. Now Hinata suffered only because of mud, wet leaves and occasional Komaeda's comment about another weird idea of Mioda.

"She made _another_ set of costumes?" Hinata asked in disbelief. How many more she’s going to make?! He can’t keep ordering fabric like it’s toilet paper.

"Yes but this time, they're different!"

"Is it color, or cuffs design?"

"They're purple and have heart shaped holes here," Komaeda answered, drawing with his finger said shape below his neck, "and no puffs."

"Should I order more ear plugs? Because I don't want to lose hearing after the new concert."

"I don't think she plans a concert. More like a date, I think."

"What? With whom?!"

"Ah! We're here!" ignoring shaken Hinata, Komaeda pointed at the waves beneath. Putting aside his investigation, Hinata followed with his eyes.

Waves of various sizes were rising and falling in the ocean, creating many different sized rainbows thanks to sun peeking from between the clouds. Many colors fought to prove which one was the brightest, showing for a few seconds and then quickly disappearing with only a few capable enough to stay for long. That sure was a pretty view for an ordinary human being. For Hinata, however, more fascinating were waves patterns and their unpredictability. 

"What do you think?" asked crouching on the edge of the cliff Komaeda, turning his head up to look at still holding the umbrella Hinata.

"It's nice," was Hinata's eventual response. Komaeda responded with an awkward giggle, turning his head back towards the rainbows. "More enjoyable than whatever they're trying to pull off in the Hope's Peak, that's for sure."

"Huh?" Komaeda tilted his head up again, observing from his weird angle wrinkles on Hinata's forehead. "They're planning something big?"

"Worse. Christmas Party."

"Oh! It's already Christmas? I could swear my birthday was last week."

"I know. Kitchen still looks as messy as then," Hinata complained, sighing deeply. "Well, so does their hallway. Kids are terrifying."

"We have twins, remember?"

"And Naegi has four kids, Komaeda. The youngest barely walks and the oldest asked me for Natsumi's contact."

"I hope Kuzuryuu-kun doesn't know about it."

"Why do you think everything is still intact?"

"Makes sense..."

There was silence for a while, interrupted only by the storm and birds cries, before Komaeda decided to ask a question that was gaining inside him.

"Hinata-kun… would you also like to have a Christmas Party?"

"Nah," Hinata answered with a shrug. "I don't care. I like Christmas cake and lights but not enough to push it on others. Koizumi also said that she doesn't want one. Besides, if we organize one, we'll have to explain to the twins why we weren't celebrating it earlier."

"I think they would rather insist on making every day a birthday or Christmas. Remember what was going on the last time?"

"Don't remind me..." Hinata complained, throwing his head back. "I had to put an extra lock in the windows."

Komaeda giggled in an answer, not sure what he was supposed to say. In his opinion, it was kinda funny watching the two not so little kids trying to get into Hinata's room. Their ideas were the wildest thing he had seen in years of living peacefully on the Island. Although, he had to agree with Hinata that the moment they entered when they decided to cuddle after a very exhausting day was a menace.

Thinking about that, gave him a bolt idea that instantly made Komaeda blush. The boy reached with his hand up, pulling slightly by the hem of Hinata's blue shirt. He looked down expectantly, waiting for whatever Komaeda had to offer. The boy didn't say a thing, patiently waiting for Hinata to notice what he had in mind. That didn't happen but Hinata eventually leaned down, waiting for whatever Komaeda needed from him. He should have predicted that Komaeda would catch his collar and pull him closer so that they would kiss sooner, but even his brain had problems when it was coming to understanding the existence that was Komaeda Nagito.

As the rain dumped back of his legs, Komaeda let go of him with a dreamy sigh. Hinata rolled his eyes, ignoring that his cheeks could probably rival one of his eyes.

"You know, you can stop making the same expression after we… y-you know. It's not the first time, or anything."

"Ahaha~ Sorry, I can't help it." Komaeda looked up through his long eyelashes, his eyes shining with excitement. "You're just so wonderful-"

" _Ugh!_ "

Komaeda stood up, pushing one of his hands onto Hinata's chest. "Ha-ji-me-kun~" he said, taking a step closer with each syllable, chasing the ever stepping back Hinata. The look of utter embarrassment was more than rewarding.

"W-Well," Hinata stuttered, before getting his resolve back and looking straight into Komaeda's eyes, "get used to it or I'll stop doing it." Hinata grasped Komaeda's chin, making sure that the other wouldn't look away. "Okay? Na-gi-to?"

" _Gh!_ "

Komaeda could only curl into himself, being hit with a critical blow that was his first name said by Hinata. Honestly, if Hinata knew this would be such a deadly weapon, he would have utilized it back then in the simulation. It would have saved them all _so many_ times. He laughed to himself, turning around on his heel.

"Let's head back. The rain's getting stronger," he announced, pulling stoned Komaeda by the wrist back towards the cottages.

Komaeda let himself be dragged like a rag doll, as a lost thought found its way into his mind.

_After Christmas is New Year... New Year is the beginning of the year - the 1st January. Beginning... Beginning as in-_

"Hajime..."

"W-What?!"

"Ah, nothing!" Komaeda waved with his hand absentmindedly, trying to look as little suspicious as it was possible for him. "I just like the sound of your name!"

Hinata mumbled something under his breath that Komaeda was almost sure was: "Whatever, dummy."

~*~

"Mioda-san!" Komaeda yelled as soon as he opened the door to Mioda's secret hideout.

" _HYach!_ " A shriek echoed throughout the room as the girl covered with her body the laptop and laying on top of a desk purple shirt. "Oh, it's just Nagito-chan. You almost send Ibuki to the land of the dead!"

"Mioda-san, I need help."

The girl perked up, standing less stiff in her place and playing with one strand of her hair. "What is it? What is it? Is it?!"

"We have to make a special plan but you can't tell anyone about it."

Mioda sparred one last wishful look at the laptop before jumping at Komaeda's side and wrapping her hands around one of his arms. "Your cottage or mine?"

~*~

"New Year Party?!"

" _Shh!"_ Komaeda laid his finger on Mioda's lips, shushing the loud girl. "It should be a surprise."

"Ibuki has nothing against, but-" Mioda pushed his hand back, allowing herself to speak, "like, why?"

"No reason. Hinata-kun said it's coming and I want to pay him back for my birthday."

"Right..." Mioda squinted her eyes, trying to guess the obvious lie. "Remind Ibuki, when is Hajime-chan's birthday?"

"...I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay, okay. What do you need Ibuki for?"

"Fireworks."

"Huh?!"

"It's not New Year without fireworks and Hinata-kun won't let me close to anything remotely explosive."

"Okay, Ibuki will bug whoever you need to get them."

"And, one more thing..."

"Hmm? What is it? What is it?!"

"Can you… show me how to sew?"

~*~

Hanamura was minding his business in the kitchen, counting the supplies when the door burst open. He shrieked in surprise, hiding behind the sack of flour from whatever danger was coming to him.

"Huh, strange. I was sure he would be here..." Komaeda mumbled, stepping inside the room and looking around. "Hanamura-kun!" he yelled, putting his hands up around his mouth. "Are you here, Hanamura-kun?"

"Shut up!" came a muffled complain from the restaurant, followed by a curse.

"I'm sorry!" Komaeda said to the person behind his back that Hanamura couldn't see. "Are you sure he's here? I can't see- Ah! Here you are, Hanamura-kun!" Komaeda proclaimed, noticing the trembling sack. "I was calling you, didn't you hear?"

"Ehm, uh, I, uh, got scared and hid myself. Haha~" confessed the cook, stepping aside from his spot. Truth be told, he had a bad feeling. Maybe Komada didn't have as much luck as he used to before but it still was a double edged sword.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that my presence is still so devastating."

"Yeah, no shit," commented the voice from the restaurant.

"Hanamura-kun, I have a request," Komaeda said, suddenly looking uncertain and twisting the fingers of his left hand. "Could you... maybe make... some _kusamochi_ for Hinata-kun?"

"Eh? Sure, no problem. I'll let him know once-"

"NO!” Komaeda raised his voice as well as arms, before composing himself and continuing with the request. “No, don't tell Hinata-kun. It's supposed to be a surprise..."

"Oh~" Hanamura could mark himself as interested. It's not everyday that you see Komaeda acting like an uncertain teenager. "Why is that?~"

"It's not your business, Hanamura-kun, so I would prefer if you didn't try to pry into it."

"If I have to make it in secret, especially from The Great Hinata-sama,” Hanamura raised one of his finger threateningly, taking a spoon into the other, “I would like to know for what I'm risking."

"..." Komaeda stood there silently, wagging his options before confessing. "New Year is coming..."

"Nice to know, but what does that-"

"WHAT-" the head of the voice finally showed in the door, revealing itself to be Kuzuryuu, "DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"...the New Year is coming."

"What about Christmas?!" he asked with panic, drilling with his only eye holes in Komaeda's skull. "When is it?!"

"I believe it's probably in a few days."

"Shit! Hanamura!" Kuzuryuu pointed at the tiny cook, every inch of his body screaming in a mixture of desperation, aggression and fear. "I need Christmas Cake _ASAP_! Lactose free! With every _fucking_ decoration possible!"

"Uh! Eh?! I-I'm not a confectioner! I can only make a simple cake-"

"Will it be lactose free?!"

" _HyieK?!_ Um, yes-"

"Great!" Kuzuryuu turned to Komaeda to pat him a few times on the back, as high as he could reach. "Thanks for the head up, man!"

"No problem, Kuzuryuu-kun," Komaeda said back, observing the back of the leaving friend before turning back towards Hanamura. "Can you make it for the next week?"

~*~

"Nagito-chan~" Mioda moaned, draping herself over the back of Komaeda who was occupying her sewing machine. "You can let Ibuki take over."

"I know but I want to at least sew it myself,” he answered, pushing the green fabric that he worked with. “You already made the pattern."

"Ibuki knows! She just wants to-"

Knocking at the door silenced their conversation, as well as halted the machine. Slowly, the two of them turned their heads towards the sound.

"Mioda? Is Komaeda with you?" asked Hinata, his voice slightly muffled by the door. "It's late and I'm worried."

"Hide it!" whisper-yelled Mioda, throwing few random fabrics at Komaeda's head. "Yep! He's here, Hajime-chan! Ibuki will give him back in a second!” she yelled, probably an octave higher than usual, in an answer before turning back towards Komaeda and mouthing another question. “Did you hide it?"

"Yep!" Komaeda nodded once, folding one of the fabric that he was entrusted with.

Mioda nodded once with content before coming to the door. Just as they expected, Hinata stood there with an umbrella in his hand - waiting for Komaeda. The rain didn't stop and probably would still be a problem for the next week. Stepping outside was an equivalent of drenching yourself to the bone (with the exception being Komaeda's underwear, for some reason).

"Are you coming?" Hinata asked, looking at Komaeda over Mioda's shoulder.

"Yes! Thank you for picking me up!" As he took his place by Hinata's side, Komaeda waved his friend goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Mioda-san!"

"Bye, Nagito-chan~" she said in a reply, closing the door behind them. As she was heading back to her desk she could still catch bits of her friends' conversation.

"What are you scheming, Komaeda?"

"Me? I'm innocent, Hinata-kun~"

"And Mioda doesn't dye her hair..."

She couldn't help but laugh a little. Hajime was smart but not smart enough to figure out what was going on. Well, the fact that Nagito made sure that Fuyuhiko could tire Hajime out due to "Operation Christmas" could probably play a significant role in it. Fuyuhiko was sorta jealous that Hajime came up with the idea for the birthday and wanted to do something similar for Peko, and since Christmas is for the couples... Ibuki could almost hear the sounds of upcoming parties.

There was a time in her life when she couldn't bear an idea that Peko was married. She hated herself for thinking that way. It wasn't Peko's fault that Ibuki was stupid enough to fall for her. But the time passes, she gets more friends and her music career is starting to crawl again. Nothing is wrong anymore. And maybe she also has someone, she just has to make sure. She wouldn't like to introduce her girlfriend to Hajidad if it wasn't worth it! She wished the connection on the Island was better. And that the only available computer outside of the hotel wouldn't be in the underground hideout in the Ex Therapy Room.

She picked up Nagito's work, examining the seams and how bad they looked. She couldn't help but sigh at the sight of poor fabric.

"Hajime-chan will be _deeeeeply_ in love if he accepts it without complain..."

~*~

The rain once again created a little bubble of intimacy, keeping people inside the cottages. Few migrated to their friends for a sleepover, some chose solitude and some were with their significant others. Komaeda occupied Hinata's bed, reading a book under the warm cover of the bed and wondering when was the last time he had watered his plants. As his mind was jumping between counting days and the story about two kids planning to kill God, Hinata emerged from the bathroom. His pajama was pretty simple - a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants - but Komaeda still found himself smiling and staring at the exposed arms. As soon as Hinata noticed it, he sent him an unamused look.

"Really? You've seen me naked already. Many times," he said, climbing into the bed. Komaeda moved to give Hinata back his side of the bed.

"I have also seen sunset multiple times, but I still find it as pretty as the first time," he rebutted, laying his head down on Hinata's stomach. "But if you prefer me ignoring you, I can arrange it. Maybe you find ogling of someone like me truly despicable-"

"Okay, okay - I got it!" Hinata playfully flicked Komaeda in the forehead, picking from the bedside some papers. "Just be more subtle about it..."

"I'll try my best not to stare at your well-defined body."

"I just can't with you. What are you reading?" Hinata asked, trying to hide crippling on his face blush. Komaeda protested when the book got taken from his hands, pouting like a little kid and waiting for Hinata to give it back. "Oh! I remember that. I read it in middle school."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," Hinata confirmed with a nod, giving Komaeda back the book, "I got seriously mad at the end. Don't remember why, though..."

"Want to read it next?"

Hinata sighed, looking toward the growing pile of books "for later" next to the armchair in the corner of the room. "Why not?"

Komaeda nodded, looking back into his book while Hinata busied himself with the report for Naegi. He didn't understand why he still had to send them but if that was the price for leaving them alone then he was willing to (reluctantly) pay it.

"What are you going to write about Kuzuryuus?" Komaeda asked, peeking over the cover of his book.

Hinata groaned, before sending one more unamused stare at Komaeda. "That they make me go bald."

"Really? I hope not, I like your hair."

"I thought you don't like boring things?"

"It grew on me. I can't imagine you without that spiky chestnut."

"Then don't add me more work,” Hinata said accusingly, pinching his nose. “Seriously, do you know how long I had to convince Kuzuryuu that writing with fireworks ** _I LOVE YOU PEKO_** is _NOT_ a good idea?!"

"I don't know? Probably like an hour... What about the fireworks?"

"... _WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ABOUT IT?!"_

"Umm, I don't get it?” Komaeda shrugged, ignoring Hinata’ outburst that ruffled his hair. “What's bad about them? Is it a fact that they aren't good for the environment? Tanaka-kun will be pleased, I suppose. What about-”

“I… I wasn’t thinking about that,” Hinata admitted, drilling his eyes into the corner of the room. “I was… worried… about you.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well… You don’t like noise, right? Fireworks are pretty loud.”

“Yes. I’m deeply moved that you’ve considered my well-being but I wouldn’t mind fireworks with you.”

“What?”

“In all movies and dramas couples have scenes under the fireworks,” Komaeda said matter of factly, shrugging with his shoulders. Hinata’s brain could agree in 83%. “I assumed you would like something like that.”

“What about you?”

“I don’t really mind? With noise comes pretty sight. One good thing, one bad.”

“I didn’t think about it…”

“So, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda moved closer to Hinata's face, leaving only a few centimeters between their noses, “what about fireworks? Do you like them? Or are you afraid of it like a dog?”

“Idiot,” Hinata said, placing his hand on Komaeda’s face and pushing it back. “I like guessing what colors they have but otherwise, I think I’m indifferent.”

“Hmmm~”

“What? I can see you don’t like it, but why?”

Komaeda reached with his hand to Hinata’s face and caressed it, all the way to the collarbones and back up. He giggled lightly to himself, before sighing with nostalgia.

“I miss your tie.”

“Where did that come from?!”

Before an answer could be delivered to him, Komaeda pushed through the remaining space to kiss him gently on the lips. As soon as Hinata’s ahoge bent twice, his brain put that sentence into a drawer for later, only to the next day practically dying from coming up with the ideas of why his tie was brought up.

~*~

“You own Ibuki a _big one_ ,” Mioda announced as she dropped to the ground the bag full of tiny fireworks. “She had to bite Fuyuhiko-chan to get these.”

“Poor Kuzuryuu-kun,” cooed Komaeda, standing up from the plant he was tending and wiping away the sweat from his neck. “I hope he won’t hate me for it.”

“Ibuki advises keeping a distance and never going alone after sunset.”

“That’s probably a wise idea.”

“Oh! Also - message from Sonia-san: once you finish, send Hajime-chan her way. She has a birthday gift for him as well.”

"Is that a Novoselic chocolate?"

"How did you know?!"

~*~

“Koizumi, do we have some tie related disaster incoming?” Hinata asked, massaging his temples. The over analyzing part of him couldn’t leave Komaeda’s statement alone, despite it being already a couple days.

“I don’t think so? You boys have at least one for the eventual formal event - I made sure of it.” Before she could think more, Koizumi answered Hinata’s question. Suspicious that he was trying to run away from his work, she activated her tough aura. “Why are you asking me, anyway?!”

“Komaeda said something about my tie and I don’t know why.”

“...really? That’s why you look like Lord’s chewing toy?”

“Don’t send me that look!” Hinata turned around on his chair, sending a bunch of paper for quick flight. “What if he meant something important but said it in a roundabout Komaeda way? Maybe he meant ropes? Did we lose a boat?”

“Or maybe,” Koizumi stopped him by throwing a few pens his way, clicking with tongue when he caught them all perfectly midair, “he misses your tie. It’s been a while since you wore one.”

“What? No way! This can’t be it. Maybe I don’t have the full picture…”

Koizumi sighed, hitting with her forehead her desk. “How can someone be so smart and dumb at the same time?”

“Hinata!” Kuzuryuu peeked into the office, destroying the serenity they had. “Komaeda is doing everything to avoid me so tell him this: thanks for the _Choconimals_ , I’m not mad.”

“Huh?” Hinata raised his eyebrows in question, trying to connect all the dots present in front of him. “What did he do?”

“Nothing, but that little noisy friend of his bit me!”

“Mioda?”

“That bitch! My shoulder still hurts!” Kuzuryuu massaged the shoulder. Some of the bandages were visible through the shirt. “Anyway, tell him he’s safe.”

“Why did she bite you?”

“Yeah. She only bites things she considers cute,” said Koizumi, scratching her forearm where she had faint marks of a certain musician’s teeth.

“Yeah, but also when she’s fighting.” Kuzuryuu hit the door with his fist, deepening the already present there dent. “She tried to steal my firewo- I-I mean my fried cookies.”

“Don’t tell me you still want to make firework show-”

“Fuck off!” the tiny gangster yelled, smashing the door close. Hinata and Koizumi looked at eachother, digesting what had just happened.

“Did Komaeda say something about fireworks?”

“He asked if I like them. And I said that not really.”

“I’m giving back your honor. Maybe there is something more to the ties…”

~*~

Few days have passed, Fuyuhiko managed to do a small Christmas Party for Peko and his children, only to suffer later a long debate why it won’t happen everyday. Just as Hinata predicted, Natsumi wanted nothing more but to receive cute presents everyday and Haruko wanted to have cake as a substitute for a meal. 

Komaeda could breathe easy, since neither of Kuzuryuus was planning his assasination (although he noticed that Mioda was awfully vary around them). Fuyuhiko even gave him some seaweed crackers as a thanks for the heads up, while Peko let him use her picnic basket. He thanked them and ran away before the kids would pull him into the discussion of why it’s unfair that there’s no Christmas tomorrow.

Even more days passed and the sky cleared up, finally reminding them that it was blue, not black or gray. Athletes once again started working out outside, girls took care of the gardens and animals, while the rest was repairing what storm had destroyed. Few more days and their clients would come for a vacation, starting again their little cycle.

Hinata occupied himself with repairing their cottages and amusement park, ignoring Komaeda running to his cottage with packages as well as Tsumiki putting new bandaids on his right hand and Souda repairing the left one. He was curious but he knew better to not ask at this point in time. If his calculations were right, tomorrow he’ll probably get some sort of hand-made gift. And where are all his nails when he needs them?!

~*~

“Hinata-san!”

Before anything could be done, Sonia barged into the restaurant right when Hinata had his coffee break. Pretty sure what was awaiting him, he bid goodbye to his fifteen minutes of peace. Of course the world has to collapse right when he has his coffee break.

“What is it, Sonia?”

“Mioda-san! She took the fireworks from Kuzuryuu and launched them on the cliffs! I think she hurt her arm!”

“Shit! Lead the way!”

Not thinking much, Hinata left his coffee and sandwich on the table running with all his might behind his friend. If he stayed a bit longer, or turned his head a few more centimeters to the side, he would then certainly notice Hanamura pulling out of his pocket a tiny walkie talkie.

“Birdie left the nest - I repeat - birdie left the nest.”

As he followed Sonia, Hinata came up with many scenarios - mostly the dark ones - and ways of quickly resolving them - a bit more gray ones. The fact that he didn’t see any of his friends on the way slipped past his mind. Not even Kuzuryuu’s pet growled at them when they passed by their cottage.

When Hinata finished his fourth idea of educational talk, in front of him was something that he didn’t expect. A blanket where all his friends were sitting peacefully (well, peacefully for them at least) and a large basket next to Komaeda. Hinata pinched himself, checking if he still was a part of his reality.

“Thank you for the diversion, Sonia-san,” Komaeda said, waving happily to the girl in question. She smiled in an answer, walking slowly to take her place between Souda and Tanaka.

“Bro! What’s with that face?” Souda yelled as soon as he looked at Hinata.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s a payback!” Komaeda said as if that would answer anything, pulling Hinata by the hand toward the place next to him. “I hope you’re not mad.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s a New Year’s picnic.”

“...I don’t get it.”

“What a fucking moron,” mumbled Saionji, before she was elbowed by Koizumi. Sonia said nothing but she silently nodded, agreeing with a statement. Mioda, on the other hand, rolled with her eyes pulling her whole body into the move that ended with her laying flat on the ground.

“Your birthday… it’s on the New Year, right? I didn’t get it mixed up, right?”

“Well, yeah, it is but-wait! That’s what you’re been doing for the last few weeks?!”

“Leave him alone!” Kuzuryuu butted in. Everyone was ignoring that he was speaking with his head laying on Peko’s lap. “He planned this specially for you. Be fucking gracious!”

“You did?” Hinata asked, turning his head towards the person in question - currently occupied with twisting fingers on his left hand.

“It’s nothing big compared to what you did earlier this year.”

“I didn’t mean it like- Ah~ You know what? Let’s just drink something.”

“LET GET SOME BOOZE!”

“Fuckin’ - Not so loud, you morron!” yelled Kuzuryuu, throwing fruit at Souda’s head. Once it hit the ground, Tanaka’s hamsters attacked it and carried it away into only them known hole. Saionji laughed and clapped a few times at the show, avoiding all leftovers of the food that Owari and Sai were sending around.

“Before we start,” Hanamura showed up behind Hinata, startling sitting on his left Koizumi, “we have to do one more thing.”

“Is that it?!” Mioda sat up, sending her long hair each way and hitting with it people on both of her sides. “Is that what Ibuki thinks it is?!”

“It’s exactly what you think, Mioda-san!” announced Hanamura, pushing in front of Hinata a small, green cake with around thirty lit candles. “Our most honoured guest have to make a wish!”

“Aren’t we too old for that?” Mitarai asked matter of factly, looking around for anyone who would agree with him. As it turned out, he was ignored - probably because most of the inhabitants of this place were children at hearts.

“I don’t think they care,” answered him Sai, handing Mitarai over a piece of fried chicken.

“Make a wish!”

Hinata looked around on the faces of his friends, his second family, people who became everything to him, smiling expediently and waiting for his move. His cheeks once again turned red but a smile found it’s way on his face, despite a pretty boring outcome. As he wished for spending more years with them all, playing just like now, he blew the candles to the accompaniment of clapping and popping bottles. Souda just couldn’t wait to get drunk.

“I hope your wish wasn’t luck based,” Komaeda said wishfully, looking at the candles. “I don’t know what would happen…”

“Don’t worry, it was a boring one.”

“You can make a boring wish? _You_ , out of all people?”

“Why are you surprised? Most things I do are boring…”

“Even-”

“No, playing games with you is not boring.” Hearing that Komaeda giggled, looking at Hinata with a doe-like eyes. Hinata couldn’t help but push him back lightly, not even trying to hide how much it made him embarrassed. “Shut up…”

“Nagito-chan! Nagito-chan!” Mioda waved wildly with her hands, pointing at Komaeda’s pocket. “The thing!”

“Later, Mioda-san.”

“But-!”

“What thing?” Hinata asked, jumping with his eyes between Mioda and Komaeda.

“You’ll see! Now,” Komaeda raised one of _kusamochi,_ practically pushing it onto Hinata’s lips, “say: _ah~”_

“What is it with you and feeding?”

“You won’t?”

“Fine!” 

Hinata opened his mouth, just barely, to take a small out of the green ball. It was quite a time since he last had _kusamochi_ but he still could tell that he liked them just as much as when he was younger. He also decided to ignore Koizumi who took a photo of this moment (mainly because he knew she also had a photo of devastated Souda and Nidai being bitten in the nose by the hamster).

“Stop shining your teeth.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it since I got to be a part of such a hopeful performance.” Komaeda pulled back the bitten sweet, innocently turning his head to the side with a wide smile. “You really have rough mouth, don’t you?”

Hinata threw out what he still had in mouth to the rhythm with few others equally disgusted and squealing Mioda. Also, Mitarai, Tsumiki and Sai took a shot - probably as a part of another one of their games.

“Disgusting! I'm leaving for the beach!” announced Saionji, running away along with a patter of her wooden sandals. Koizumi followed after her, together with Tsumiki. Owari and Nidai decided to jump off of the cliff, content that they had enough food. Before long, everyone found another activity, leaving Komaeda and Hinata secluded on the side. They once again found themselves staring at the waves and performances of their classmates.

“I hope I won’t have to worry about their broken bones,” Hinata commented after witnessing a very dangerous backflip performed by the Owari. Few more centimeters to the right and she would have hit her head with the rocks below.

“The water has risen since the storm. I think they are safe.”

“MOVE ASIDE!” Nidai screamed, jumping off and shortly after joining Owari in the ocean. Hinata enjoyed for a solid three seconds created this way waves’ pattern.

“Maybe you’re right…”

“I have something for you.”

“What? You mean, like a present or-?”

“What else could I mean?”

“You almost pulled a gun out in the class.”

“That was many years ago! I have a proper present now.” Komaeda pulled out of his pocket tiny box and handed it over to Hinata. “You don’t have to open it but I would be happy if you accepted it.”

“Is it going to kill me?”

“Well, if you try hard enough then yes-”

“Is it lethal or not, Komaeda?”

“If you put it like that, then - no.”

“Great!” Hinata pulled by the poorly wrapped bow and opened the box. Inside was a piece of green and red fabric. “Um, thanks?”

“You don’t like it. I should have known you wouldn’t like it. Of course you wouldn’t like something this pathetic-”

“S-Stop! D-Don’t start spiraling over everything I say.”

“Everything Hinata-kun says makes me feel either high or low.”

“Ugh! W-Well - Get used to it!” Very maturely ending this conversation, Hinata pulled out the fabric to see what exactly it was. “A tie?”

“I know, it’s not as great as your pendant but I hope you’ll like it.” Absentmindedly Komaeda started playing with the golden marble hung around his neck. “Mioda-san helped with the pattern and I sewed it but I wouldn’t be surprised if you thought it was trash.”

“You made it? For me?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”

“But, like, why?”

“You don’t like it, I knew it-”

“ _No!_ No, I like it, really. I just - why tie?”

“You had a tie when we met for the first time.”

“Yes.”

“I like it when you wear them. It suits you." Komaeda took the tie from his hands and wrapped it around Hinata's neck. "Also, I can do this.” Before he could think more, he pulled it with his left hand, pulling Hinata closer until he could finally kiss him. It left them both equally red and stunted.

“Is this made from your old jacket?”

“Yes.”

“Great. You’ve finally thrown it out.” After that, Hinata kissed his boyfriend once again, ignoring the squeals of Mioda and Sonia observing them from the beach below. “Thanks, Nagito.”

~*~

“Is this truly a good idea?” Sonia asked, cautiously taking into her hand a long stick. The black hamster peeked from between her hair, curious as to what could happen.

“Of course it is!” yelled enthusiastically Mioda, already holding eight of them. “Sparklers are summer icons!”

“I am aware of it but I cannot help but be cautious.” Sonia took another look at the end of said sparkler. “We used to have many casualties during the Novoselic’s New Year because of them.“ Sonia sighed, remembering her old times as the princess. “So many lost limbs…”

“Easy, Sonia-chan! Don’t be such Nagito-chan and fire it up!”

“Oh well.” The girl eventually shrugged, lighting up the end of her firework. “I can always have a strong bio-arm!”

“Not what Ibuki wanted, but that’s a good spirit!”

Soon the beach was lit up with fireworks, as the two of them were running around laughing like children and waving with sparkling flowers in their hands. Before long,more people joined them - playing like little kids for the first time in twenty years.

What about the firework that illuminated the sky many miles from their home? 

As they got lost in their familiar chaos, no one noticed their faint, far away light coming from the other lands - signalizing the beginning of the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I can't be ever on time *sigh*  
> Yeah, have Hinata's birthday fluff as an apology for me not having time to do anything


End file.
